Talk:Earth
Yeah, do we really need 958734957 images of a drawing of planet Earth? Why not a running list, using some Categories (Destroyed Realities, etc.)? -- Roygbiv666 16:33, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Mess Does this really have to be an outdated little brother to the already outdated Multiverse? Most links here are for the planet, not one of the multiverse worlds. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Bump. How about just making this an article about the planet? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:58, March 31, 2014 (UTC) ::This should definitely be an article about the planet. (I thought it was!). This disambig is unnecessary, and not all together very helpful. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Just a suggestion that this page would best be a place to acquaint the non-expert reader with the relationship between the real planet we live on and the variety of Earths in various iterations of the DC universe. Also, one of the Aliases listed is "Per'elandra (Martian name)". I'm assuming this is not actually anything from DC comics, but is instead a reference to the C.S. Lewis science fiction trilogy. In the first of those books the main character travels to Mars, and there he learns the names of the various planets in their language. However, "Perelandra" is their name for Venus. Earth is "Thulcandra". Bricktales (talk) 03:09, March 3, 2015 (UTC)Bricktales :In Martian Manhunter lore, Earth is called Per'elandra. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:56, March 3, 2015 (UTC) My Edits I tried to edit the page. It was reverted?!?! I don't get why this is happening. Can someone please explain this to me? MasonIrving (talk) 03:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Mason :Couple of things. :* 1) Create a new heading on talk pages with double equation sign symbols. I did it for you. :* 2) You added content before the Location Template began. Don't do that. :* 3) The aliases you listed "Terra; Gaia; Blue Planet" aren't used to describe Earth conventionally. If it is, reference it if possible. :* 4) This Earth is a reference to the planet Earth, not a universal entity or universe in and of itself. To describe a universe, add that to Prime Earth. The universe in which comics are fictional and unreal is Earth Prime, although the state of its existence in the New 52 has yet to be determined. This page, Earth, is about the planet, not the universe. :* TheD3xus (talk) 03:10, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Personally I think the page is low in information. ::* For Starters, You're right, the aliases need some kind of references. ::* The History states "Mostly harmless". What does that mean? ::MasonIrving (talk) 16:59, July 19, 2014 (UTC)MasonIrving :::Someone didn't read Hitchhiker's Guide. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:06, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Tis a sin to have not read anything by Douglas Adams. TheD3xus (talk) 17:57, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I get that, but why does this need to be empty in information? Most people here are looking for the planet, and I don't get why this can't be changed. MasonIrving (talk) 18:31, July 19, 2014 (UTC)MasonIrving : Why would someone come to the DC Database to learn about Earth in general? If they want to learn about a specific Earth, they go to that page. --- Haroldrocks talk 19:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) If people are looking for a specific earth, e. g. New Earth, then why does this page exist? If this page is just a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, then what's the point? MasonIrving (talk) 19:17, July 19, 2014 (UTC)MasonIrving ::The primary function of this page is to tag appearances in space stories. I am not interested in how many Green Arrow adventures take place on Earth. I am interested in how many Lobo or Green Lantern Corps stories take place on Earth. I think it is okay for us to not take this page completely seriously. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:19, July 19, 2014 (UTC)